Super smash bros love story My first story
by DarkDragonFang
Summary: Dark pit is someone who is not of love. But what happens if he meets Rosalina and ruined his first impression. And will Peach make Corrin and Rosalina fall in love one of these days? Pls read my first story. TwT I'm sorry if its horrible just saying.I'm gonna make more chapters on 'Our own archive' since I'm having some problems rn ;-;. Oh and username is the same


**Alright sorry guys I'm pretty much new and I used Google docs to make the story hehe. Pls don't be rude about how awful the story will be TwT. But please enjoy. ** **Pairings: (Dark pit and Rosalina), (Palutena and Robin), (Marth and peach), (WFT and little Mac), (Shulk and Lucina), (Link and Zelda), (Zero suit samus and C. FALCON), and a little bit of (Ike and Robin(f) aka Raven) and maybe (Corrin(m) and Rosalina) ** **Extra Characters:Daisy, Pikachu, Pit, Corrina (Corrin (f), Toon Link, Villager, Ness, Lucas, cloud, Lucario, Charizard, and lumas** **Thank you guys ;-; pls Don't roast me on how bad this will be TwT**.

_**Dark pit's P.O.V**_ _I just woke up yawning. I looked at the white angel on the other bed. I wanted to throw water on Pit to wake him up but since he had a battle right now I just let him sleep so he loses. _ _I was walking to the battle until I heard a scream saying "IM LATE!" I smirked to myself and kept walking. I then came across the stadium. The battle then started and everyone looked around in confusion. "Where's Pit?" Everyone looked at each other asking the same question. Palutena then looked at me. "What did you do this time Pitoo?" "Don't call me that vomit hair. Plus I didn't DO anything." _ _**Pit's P.O.V**_ _I woke up all calm and peaceful until I looked at the clock. "I'M LATE!" I was supposed to have a battle with Marth. I was running everywhere to find my things. I found my weapon and got out of my pajamas to run all the way to the stadium. _ _3_ "_Good luck Marth"_ _2 _ "_Good luck to you to Pit"_ _1_ _We prepared for battle. _ _GO! _ _We started easy at first until we noticed that both of us haven't gotten K.O yet. Plus everyone who was watching are now bored as hell. I then started to attack faster so he had no way to block then I finally made a first K.O. After a while of sword slashing Marth won. He slashed his sword for a victory pose. "Good game Marth." "You too Pit." I then left when I saw Pitoo. _ "_Pitoo why didn't you wake me up? I was 5 minutes late!" He had a smirk on his face. "Because pit-stain I wanted you to be late."I got mad at him for that. But I couldn't even react before he left. I went over to talk to Link. Me and Link were best friends. His girlfriend Zelda came and told him to help her with cooking. _ _I went to me and pitoo's room and I saw him there thinking about something and mumbling to himself. I could only barely notice that he was red since his hand was covered over his face. "Hey Pitoo what's wrong?" "Nothing Pit…" "You don't look well. Are you sure?" I was worried since he didn't hit me or yell at me when I said his nickname that he hates oh so much. "Why are you red Pitoo?" He went under his blankets and covered his face. "what do you mean pit?" He had shaky voice and I was confused when he didn't say Pit-stain. _ _**Dark pit's P.O.V **_ _After the battle Marth won and I was just about to leave until Pit came and asked why I didn't wake him up. I smirked. "Cuz I wanted you to be late Pit-stain." I was going to get something to eat until I heard someone… floating? I thought it was palutena so I said something I should never had said. "Hey, Nimwit Goddess of Vomit what are you doing?" "Excuse me?" She didn't sound like palutena. She had a soft and calming voice. I looked behind me and there she was. A tall woman who had beautiful blonde hair. It wasn't as long as Nimwit goddess when I saw a weird bright light I looked down._ _It was making some noises that sounded like a meowing kitten. I looked back at the woman. "I-I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" I didn't know what to do. "I guess it's alright." She floated away to where I was heading. "God damn it Dark I just ruined my first impression. … ugh why the hell would I out of anyone care about something like that." I thought to myself. When I went to the food court I saw her again. I didn't get her name but she was with other princess including Palutena. I went to sit by myself since I didn't like isolating myself with so many people. _ _Once I finished my food I ran to my room. When I ran I felt all the eyes in the food court stare at me. I didn't care about anything except leaving. I put my hand on my face. My face was warm since I felt embarrassed in front of everyone. I felt something new. My chest hurts I don't know why but it just hurts. Pit walked in the room coming back from wherever he went. "What's wrong Pitoo?" He said my least favorite nickname but I couldn't be mad for some reason since I was feeling something I never felt before so I was to confused and tired to get mad at the White angel. "Nothing Pit." He kept asking so after that I went under the covers since I didn't want him to keep asking of why I was red or so he said I was. _ _I kept thinking of the Blonde woman. I couldn't do anything so I fell asleep for a while just to keep things out of my mind for a while. _ _**Rosalina's P.O.V**_ _I was going to the food court until I saw a Dark winged angel much like pit. Everything was Black instead of white though. I was about to pass by until he said something. "Hey Nimwit goddess of vomit. What are you doing?" I stopped and stared at him. "Excuse me..?" I was confused on why he said that. He turned around and looked down at Luma then after a while looked back at me. "S-sorry I thought you were someone else." I felt offended though he kept staring at me so I said "It's alright I guess…" I didn't know what to say so I just left to sit with the other girls. _ _Peach looked at me excitedly as usual. "HI ROSIE!" "Hello Peach" I started to eat my breakfast until we all started talking about who we like. "Tell me Rosie who do you like?" I didn't know what to say honestly since I don't like anyone. "I don't like anyone." "That's not true you have to like someone. I mean look at me and little mac I didn't know I actually liked someone until he said he liked me." WFT said. "I guess I haven't found anyone." "Don't worry Rosalina you will find the perfect guy one day." Zelda says it as if she hadn't found her perfect guy but she has already found her "perfect guy". _ _I was about to get up and leave since I finished my food. I share a room with the goddess of light Palutena. I was about to go until I heard running and it was the same dark winged angel from before. He had his face covered and he was running to get out of here. I was thinking to myself. "Why is he running?" It was confusing but I never really figured it out. Maybe he was embarrassed, scared, or he just hated being with other people. I don't really know but I didn't bother. I got up and said "guys I'm gonna go to my room." They nodded and said "Alright, bye Rosie."_ _I was walking to me and palutena's room until I saw my pokemon. Lucario and I were good friends. People keep asking, "How are you friends with a pokemon like him?" I keep saying the same thing over and over. "It's because I had known him ever since he was a riolu." And it's true me and lucario have known each other for a long time. "Hello Lucario." I saw him looking really bored. "Hello Princess Rosalina." "Lucario you can just call me Rose or Rosalina no need for the Princess." "OK Rosalina." "Where is pikachu?" "He left to go find Dark pit so I'm just here by myself so I'm really bored. The others left to their owners. Puff to peach. Charizard to Corrin. Pikachu to Dark. Mewtwo to no one. And Squirtle and Bulb went to Pokemon trainer." He looked down while saying it as if he were thinking of something. "Who's Dark?" I asked it because I never really seen him. "Oh Dark pit is Pit's twin."_ "_So he is wearing all black?" "Yes technically. He is Pit's Dark twin brother." I then remember the dark angel I saw that looked like Pit. "It must be him" I thought. "You can go to me and palutena's room to rest if you want." "OK rosalina. Thank you."_ _As we walked to my room I couldn't help but remember the dark angel that had mistaken me for someone and lucario walked in me and palutena's room. "My lumas are with the other children you may sleep where they usually sleep" "Alright thank you once again Rose." He went to the medium sized bed and slept there. He seemed tired even though it was Noon or something. I smiled and then walked out of my room to see Corrin right in front of the door. _ _I walk out and ask Corrin why he is here. "Well uh I'm looking for my sister Corrina. Have you seen her?" I was confused. "I saw her at the food court but I don't know where she went. Sorry Corrin." "It's alright I will find her eventually." "I will help you find her." "Thank you Rose but you don't have to." I giggled. "Corrin I WANT to help you." He smiled. "Alright thank you Rose."_ _**Peach's P.O.V**_ _I saw Rosie and Corrin talking I don't know what they were talking about but they made each other smile so now it's time for Peachy to make these two in love. "Hey Zelda." "Yes peach?" "I want Corrin and Rosie together!" She gave me a confused face while I was pouting. "Plssssssss" She paused for a long time. "Idk peach. Last time you tried to make Lucina and Cloud for some reason but they ended up hating each other. Now everytime they pass each other they flick each other off." "This is different though! A princess and a prince it's perfect!" She gave a worried face when I said it. _ _I went to ask the other girls to help me. They slowly said OK. I was so excited. I told them all the plan and they nodded and went to do everything. I went to Rosie. "Hey Rosie wanna go to a Dinner with the girls after your done doing whatever our doing?" "Oh sure peach. I'm just helping Corrin find Corrina." "Yay! Come at the Diner that's closer to here." "OK peach" I left after that and I was super excited that when I got to me and Zelda's room I was jumping everywhere like I had a sugar rush. _ _A few moments later Zelda walked in and said "We got the dinner booked and we talked to Corrin or well Link did. He said he is coming." "Oh good!"_ _It was time for the dinner so when Rosalina left I knew the plan was gonna work. Palutena is gonna look after them on a different table. Zelda will tell me if anything went wrong. Lucina is with palutena. Link already did his part. I was the most excited out of everyone. "Calm down peach" Palutena said. I watched from a window on everything that was happening. _ _**Corrin's P.O.V**_ _Ok so I'm flying to the dinner place Link told me to go to. I landed to where I'm supposed to be. And no I was not a dragon I only had my wings. So I landed and sat down at the table. He texted me. "Sorry bro I'm gonna be late". So I waited and I saw Rose. I was nervous since she was walking towards my table. _ _She turned her head though and she walked to a different table. Confused I looked there and I saw Lucina and Palutena looking like spies. I don't know what they were talking about but I didn't really care. I waited for Link for so long. Later I got bored and got up to leave. While I was walking out I saw peach looking like one of her ships failed. She's tried shipping so many smashers some succeeded some did not. _ "_Hey peach." She looked at me all excited all of a sudden… that scared me since she had a creepy smile on her face. "Hello CORRIN."... As confused as ever I slowly walked away from her. While I walked away I turned around to see peach following me. I started running. She started running after me like a maniac so I flew high up in the air so she doesn't get me. _ "_Obviously it's peach" I thought. I thought that because for some reason she was still chasing me but she was running on the ground. "Oh god…" She got tired though so she walked to the mansion. _ _As I flew I saw my balcony. I landed on the balcony and opened the slide door. Marth was asleep cuz he was lazy. I walked out the door only to see peach. I sighed and said, "Why are you chasing me?" "Because my ship didn't work!" She started to drag me out of the room. I was struggling to get out of her tight grip. I stopped once she took out her pan._ _I woke up in a strange room. "She probably knocked me out." I opened my eyes to see Rosalina here too but she was sitting on the bed while I'm the floor. I was walking to the door to try to open it. "I already tried that Corrin." "Are you saying that its locked?" She sighed. "Yep" I sat down next to Rose. "Now what?" We then heard someone walking by. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!" I yelled. "Yes… why are you asking?" I didn't recognize the voice too well. "We're locked in." "Sorry peach told me to not let you guys out." Rosalina then looked at me as if saying Oh no. _ _After a while it was night. I was tired so I got on the bed and slept. _ _**Rosalina's P.O.V**_ _I was getting tired but Corrin was already there so I didn't bother. After a while I couldn't help but fall asleep so I uh accidentally slept next to Corrin… _ "_Morning Rose" My eyes fluttered open as I saw Corrin right next to me. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NEXT TO ME IN BED" I was frightened to see him since I forgot I wasn't in my room anymore. "Oh wait… nevermind now I know why.." It got awkward between me and Corrin as we got up from the bed and sat down. I went to check if the door was still locked. Aaaand it was. _ _I heard something outside and then I heard lucario. "Rosalina where are you?" "I'm in here with Corrin please open the door it's locked" I heard unlocking then the door opened I saw lucario and hugged him. "Thank you Lucario" "no problem Rosalina." _ "_I think I know where Corrina is now." "Alright Corrin." "See you guys later" "Bye Corrin" As me and lucario said bye to Corrin I couldn't get his face from when I woke up out of my head. This has to have been peach's plan. _ _**Dark pit's P.O.V**_ _I was walking around the mansion since I was bored. I had a battle today. I have to battle someone named Rosalina. _ _At the Fire emblem arena the Lost in thoughts song played. I waited for my opponent to enter. _ _3_ _My eyes were wide to see who it is. My legs wobbled. _ _2_ "_Good luck Dark Pit."_ _1_ _How does she know my name? "Sure.."_ _GO! _ _The battle started and I shot a dark arrow at her but missed. I couldn't move for some reason. I didn't want to attack her. I had to move but I couldn't. Am I OK?.. Am I sick? Am I under some kind of spell… i-im not like this. I usually have no hesitation in attacking. She attacked me but I couldn't attack back. I could tell that everyone was confused. What do I do…. At that point… I-I only saw black. And I saw that Rosalina was floating towards me quickly. I felt that I fell back that's when everything… went… black… _ _**Alright guys sorry its kind of short. And sorry its so awful TwT. I will be making another chapter and I hope you guys could read it. Thank you for reading this one and actually surviving xD. **_


End file.
